


10 Little-Known Facts About Tony Stark

by kyaticlikestea



Series: 10 Things [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 10 Things, 10 facts, Comedy, Drabble, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Headcanon, Humor, Humour, List Fic, M/M, Romance, Schmoop, Stony - Freeform, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyaticlikestea/pseuds/kyaticlikestea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since moving into Avengers Tower, Steve has become quite familiar with the idiosyncrasies of one Tony Stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Little-Known Facts About Tony Stark

  1. Tony will do just about anything to rouse some kind of reaction from Bruce. The first time the Avengers went out for coffee as a group, Bruce happened to off-handedly mention that it annoyed him when people ordered excessively and needlessly fancy drinks. Tony, who always orders an espresso without fail, remembered this, and the next time they went out as a team, he made sure to order a ‘tall skinny latte with two shots of caramel and one shot of mint, extra whipped cream on top, a shot of hot milk, chocolate sprinkles and an extra teaspoon of coffee beans’. Bruce hulked out twenty minutes later. The third time they visited that particular coffee shop, Steve ordered for Tony. Tony ended up with filter coffee. 
  2. Tony knows that Steve isn’t particularly fond of swearing. As such, he has written a list of banned words and pinned it to the fridge. Originally, it consisted only of the typical swearwords, but as time has passed and they’ve got to know each other better, other words have been added to it. As well as all the well-known swearwords, Tony has now banned ‘Hitler’, ‘Canada’, ‘Fury is naked’, ‘old-fashioned’ and ‘Captain Britain’. The story behind the banning of ‘old-fashioned’ still makes Tony cringe. He’s pretty sure Steve has forgiven him for insulting everything he’s ever known, but he’s not sure. Just to be certain, he makes a dedicated effort to praise Steve for being such a ‘prime example of a modern man’. Sure, it’s usually followed by a raised eyebrow and a suggestive grin (and consequently an attractively blushing Steve) but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t mean it. Steve probably thinks he’s just flirting. He isn’t. 
  3. When he can’t sleep at some ridiculous hour at the ass-crack of nearly-dawn, Tony tends to wander down to the basement and chat with JARVIS. They don’t talk about anything in particular, just rehash old missions and reminisce about previous coding disasters, but it helps. Sometimes. He doesn’t do it as often now. He has Steve. Steve does make for more interesting conversation, it’s true, but Steve is also excellent at making coffee and, unlike JARVIS, has a physical presence which Tony finds comforting, although he will deny that even on his deathbed. Probably. He talks about different things with Steve. Even when they just talk about the weather, it somehow seems more important. It’s probably because JARVIS knows the weather forecast for the next three years whereas Steve is still excited by every day of actual sunshine, but it could also be the fact that these discussions tend to take place in bed.
  4. Tony hates shopping. Loathes it. Oh, he loves spending money, could spend spend spend until the sun comes up and the cows go home, but shopping? He can take it or leave it. Steve, however, is obsessed with it. After growing up with rationing – and even without rationing, it wasn’t like you could walk into any shop and walk out with a suit, a pair of shoes and a box of cereal – it’s still new and exciting. Tony would attend every important function in an AC/DC t-shirt and a pair of ripped jeans if Steve didn’t physically drag him to the shopping centre every few weeks. Tony has offered to give Steve his credit card number, but wasn’t too put down when Steve refused. Shopping is almost bearable when he doesn’t have to go by himself. 
  5. Despite all the great films made in the past decade, Tony prefers action movies from the 1980s. Steve would call him ‘old-fashioned’ for this if the word weren’t banned in Avengers Tower. This has caused some considerable stress within the Avengers team as they take it in turns to choose the film for their weekly movie nights. After the third time Tony forced them to sit through The Terminator, Natasha snapped the DVD. It was Steve’s turn the week after. He chose The Terminator. Having Bruce hulk out in the living room and destroy a Ming vase was almost worth it for the look on Tony’s face.
  6. Tony may be the best at relating to Bruce – after all, they’re both genius, maverick scientists with boyish good looks and boyband hair (according to Tony. Clint just says they look like they’re having a midlife crisis) – but as soon as Bruce hulks out, Tony loses all ability to cope. He can deal with the Hulk in a battle situation just as well as the rest of them, which isn’t always saying much, but if Bruce gets stressed out and turns into a massive green rage monster in, say, the kitchen? Tony will high-tail it out of there and hide under a couch until Steve has calmed the Hulk down. Of course, Tony will rib Bruce about it afterwards, but he’ll generally shut up when Steve raises his eyebrow. He doesn’t want Bruce to know. 
  7. When Tony is incredibly stressed, he comfort eats. He doesn’t comfort eat like most people, however. Whereas most would get through a tub of Ben & Jerry’s, Tony manages to make it through fifteen. He even manages to out-eat Thor on these occasions, a fact which Nick Fury wants in writing (and possibly video evidence). It’s a stark contrast to his normal eating habits, which can be basically defined as ‘non-existent’. The first time the Avengers were subjected to Tony’s particular brand of filling the void with food, Thor was convinced he had been possessed by a frost giant. Steve thought he might have a tapeworm. Tony knew that he’d feel better after the fourth pizza. He felt sick too, of course, but that’s a different story.
  8. Tony is an atrocious cook. He could burn water, and not just for an experiment. He’s managed to scorch pasta. He’s melted frozen pizza into a ball of white goo. Bruce took a sample of that and refused to report his findings to the group for fear of causing mass panic. Steve found out about Tony’s lack of culinary prowess the hard way. Let’s just say that the next time Tony offers to cook for Steve on a date, Steve will be paying for a last-minute reservation. 
  9. For all the jokes that Tony makes about Coulson’s first name being Agent, about Coulson’s hairline retreating faster than a French army, about Coulson’s sense of humour being of Asgard, Tony considers the agent to be one of his closer friends. He actually sends him cards on his birthday. He sets him up on dates with hot receptionists. He doesn’t complain when Steve invites him to movie nights. And that one time he caught Coulson longingly gazing at Captain America’s prototype shield? Let’s just say that Agent Coulson’s apartment has a very special wall-hanging these days. 
  10. Tony isn’t lonely any more. Where he once created robots for company, he now has a group of (strangely dressed and unusually muscled) friends, fighting over the last slice of pizza and discussing assassination techniques. Where he once spent hours texting people he disliked in order to piss them off, he now manages to have actual conversations, albeit conversations that occasionally descend into nonsensical arguments or phone sex. The days he used to spend by himself or reluctantly ordering around incompetent board directors are these days spent in a myriad of different ways. Sometimes he’ll call Clint and they’ll practise shooting targets shaped like Fury, or he’ll text Bruce and they’ll blow dilapidated buildings sky-high, or he’ll walk into the next room and try and convince Steve to stop doing whatever he’s doing and come to bed (he’s successful approximately 75% of the time). Tony isn’t lonely any more, and he thinks he could get used to it. 




End file.
